Seducing Chef Oh
by Miss HunHan
Summary: [BIG EVENT HUNHAN INDONESIA] Karena perjanjian yang ditawarkan Kai, Luhan harus rela berurusan dengan chef menyebalkan seperti Sehun. "Kenapa harus aku?" - "Karena kau bukan tipe sehun."- [HunHan, KaiSoo, ChanBaek! GS For Uke! DLDR!]
Title : Seducing Chef Oh

Author : Miss HunHan

Genre : Romance, Hurt Comfort

Cast :HunHan, ChanBaek, Kaisoo.

Rating : M (Mature)

Length Chapter : 1/25

Disclaimer :Semua Cast milik tuhan YME dan keluarga mereka masing-masing. Ide cerita milik author.

 **WARNING!**

 **NO BASH! NO FLAME! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

 **IT'S HUNHAN GENDERSWITCH FANFICTION!**

 **ENJOY!**

.

.

.

"Nghh… ahh.." Suara desahan terdengar mengalun lembut, menambah panas suasana didalam sebuah kamar. Tepat dipojok kamar itu, nampaklah dua insan yang tengah memadu kasih diatas sofa berwarna soft blue.

Seorang wanita dengan mata bulat seperti burung hantu tengah berbaring diatas sofa. Dia mendongakan wajahnya keatas, menampakan ekspressi nikmat yang tidak bisa djelaskan dengan kata-kata. Tubuhnya terhentak keatas dan kebawah, mengikuti pergerakan seorang pria dengan kulit tan diatasnya.

"Akh! Kaiihh… _Fasthherrh_ …" Pinta wanita itu. Dia ikut memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dengan tidak sabaran, berusaha membantu sang pria untuk menghujamkan kejantanannya lebih dalam ke titik kenikmatan wanita itu.

Sebuah seringaian terbentuk disudut bibir pria yang dpanggil Kai itu. Seringaian mesum lebih tepatnya. Melihat kekasih tercintanya meminta lebih disaat seperti ini merupakan kenikmatan tersendiri bagi dirinya.

" _As You Wish Baby_ …" Bisik Kai dengan suara serak menahan gairahnya.

Selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah erangan kenikmatan keduanya dan deritan memilukan yang ditimbulkan sofa dibawah mereka karena sang pria menaikan tempo hujamannya.

Kai menggerakkan pinggulnya liar. Tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk meremas dua bongkahan kenyal yang menggantung didada Kyungsoo dan ikut bergerak naik turun seirama dengan genjotannya.

"Nghh…. Sempithh… Chagiyahh.." Pujinya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia membobol lubang vagina istrinya dan rasanya selalu sempit dan nikmat. Membuatnya selalu menginginkannya lagi dan lagi.

"Eunghh…. Ahhh… Anhh…" Kyungsoo meraih tengkuk Kai, melumat kasar bibir seksi suaminya. "Hmmptthh.." Bibirnya terbuka lebar, sebagai akses untuk lidah Kai masuk dan mengeksplorasi isi mulutnya. Saliva yang menetes disela-sela bibir keduanya tidak menghentikan pergumulan panas mereka.

Kyungsoo melepas pagutan mereka saat merasa klimaksnya sudah dekat,"Ahh… _Ssso_.. Nghh.. _C-closehhh_ …" Desah wanita itu sembari mengalungkan kaki jenjangnya ke pinggang sang pria.

"Bersamahhh… babyhhh…. Nhhhh…"

Sedikit lagi. Mereka akan merasakan puncak dari kenikmatan mereka.

"Bisakah kalian menyelesaikannya lebih cepat? Kakiku mulai kram karena terlalu lama menunggu kalian menyadari kehadiranku." Seorang wanita dengan tubuh mungil yang sedari tadi diam menonton kegiatan porno live didepannya, akhirnya tidak sabar dan menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

Pandangan wanita bermata bulat itu berpindah ke asal suara. Pikirannya perlahan memproses apa yang terjadi, sebelum kemudian dia refleks menendang perut pria diatasnya hingga sang pria terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dilantai yang dingin. "Omo?! KYAAAA!"

"YAK! XI LUHANNN!"

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah insiden memalukan tadi, wanita yang dengan kurang ajarnya menginterupsi kegiatan ranjang Kai sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan wajah bersalahnya karena membuat mereka gagal klimaks. Dan malah pergi meninggalkan dua korbannya sembari bersiul dengan santainya.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, ruang tamu! Suasana tegang mendominasi diruangan itu. Ketegangan yang dikarenakan aksi saling melemparkan tatapan tajam antara tamu dan tuan rumah. Oh jangan lupakan gundukan besar diselangkangan Kai yang juga ikut 'menegang' karena tidak berhasil menyemprotkan benih-benih anak ke lubang istrinya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang jika kau sudah sampai di Seoul?" Tanya Kai dengan nada sarkastik sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada. Terlihat sekali jika dia sangat kesal dengan wanita yang notabenenya adalah sepupunya ini.

"Aku sudah menghubungimu! Tapi kau terlalu sibuk meneggelamkan penis sialan itu dilubang vagina istrimu hingga mengabaikan panggilanku." Jawab Luhan tak mau kalah. Dia sudah jauh-jauh datang dari China hanya untuk memenuhi permintaan Kai tempo hari. Tapi apa yang dia dapat? Sambutan yang sangat tidak etis sekali.

"Tapi setidaknya kau bisa mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk!"

"Siapa yang salah disini? Kau yang lupa menutup pintu sialan!"

Kyungsoo yang baru saja memasuki ruang tamu dengan membawa nampan berisi minuman dingin pun menggeleng pelan melihat perdebatan sang suami dan sepupunya itu. "Sudah! Hentikan perdebatan konyol kalian. Jja~ Luhan-ah silahkan diminum." Lerai Kyungsoo. Wanita itu meletakan _Orange Juice_ yang dibuatnya diatas meja.

"Gomawo Kyungsoo-ssi." Ujar Luhan sembari menyambar minumannya. Dia sudah sangat haus daritadi. Tapi sepupu bodohnya itu malah mengajak bertengkar. Sungguh tidak peka. Entah kenapa wanita cantik didepannya ini mau menerima lamaran sepupunya. _'Mungkin karena kasihan'_ Tebak Luhan dalam hati.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu. Panggil saja Kyungsoo."

"Arraso Kyungsoo-ah."

Kyungsoo mengambil kembali nampan kosongnya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan Kai. Mencoba memberikan privasi pada mereka berdua. Dia bukan tipe orang yang selalu menempeli dan ikut campur urusan suaminya. Sungguh istri yang pengertian bukan?

"Jadi kau menyetujui tawaranku?" Tanya Kai membuka pembicaraan setelah keheningan menyapa mereka sepeninggal Kyungsoo.

"Jika yang kau maksud tentang merayu sahabatmu yang gay itu, maaf saja aku tak tertarik." Tolak Luhan tegas. Merayu gay? Dia tidak sebodoh itu mau menurunkan harga dirinya hanya untuk merayu gay. Mimpi saja sana!

"Dia bukan gay, Luhan. Dan lagi yang benar 'menyembuhkan' bukan merayu."

"Bagiku sama saja! Lagipula kenapa harus aku? Banyak jalang diluar sana, kalian tinggal pilih satu sesuai selera. Bereskan?"

" _No_ Luhan. Aku tidak setega itu menyodorkan wanita bekas pakai pada sahabatku."

"Lalu kenapa harus aku?"

"Kau bukan tipe Sehun itu sebabnya aku memilihmu. Jadi kalian tidak perlu terjebak kedalam hubungan yang rumit. Hanya sebatas simbiosis mutualisme. Sehun sembuh dan kau mendapatkan keinginanmu. _Simple_ bukan?"

Apa? Bukan tipe? Apa Luhan tidak salah dengar? Selama ini tidak ada satupun pria yang mampu menolak godaan Luhan. _She is Female Fatale._

Luhan punya wajah cantik yang mungil dengan bibir semerah cherry dan mata besar-Walau, tidak sebesar Kyungsoo- indah yang bisa membuat siapapun yang melihatnya terhanyut kedalamnya. Belum lagi body Luhan yang ramping, dengan dada sintal dan bokong kelapa serta kulit putih mulusnya. Poin minus Luhan hanya satu, tubuhnya yang mungil untuk ukuran wanita korea. Tapi tetap tidak mengurangi kadar kesempurnaanya.

Dan barusan sepupunya bilang apa? Si Gay itu tidak akan tertarik kepadanya? _Bullshit!_

"Ayolah Luhan. Aku berharap banyak padamu." Mohon Kai. _Well_ , dia juga tidak akan sampai seperti ini jika bukan karena amanat dari eomma Sehun yang sudah dia anggap seperti eommanya sendiri.

Wanita paruh baya itu tengah sakit-sakitan sekarang dan dia berharap bisa melihat Sehun menikah sebelum malaikat tuhan menjemputnya. Permintaan itu terdengar mudah memang. Sayangnya penyakit bedebah yang diderita Sehun membuat segalanya menjadi sulit!

Untuk itulah dia meminta bantuan Luhan. Dia tahu jika sepupunya sangat berpengalaman dalam hal pria. Bukan rahasia lagi dikeluarganya jika Luhan berpacaran dengan banyak pria. Sudah tak terhitung jumlah pria yang menjadi kekasih sepupunya ini.

Tapi jika kalian berpikir Luhan adalah wanita murahan yang rela mengangkang lebar-lebar hanya untuk mendapatkan hujaman kenikmatan dari pria maka kalian salah besar! Luhan tidak sejalang itu. Lubang vaginanya belum dibobol siapapun hingga saat ini. Dia berprinsip hanya akan memberikannya untuk orang yang dia cintai.

Walaupun begitu Luhan tetaplah wanita dewasa dengan gairah yang terkadang memuncak tanpa bisa ditahan. Dan untuk melampiaskannya wanita itu lebih memilih _foreplay,_ itupun hanya dengan orang-orang tertentu saja.

Luhan memasang pose berpikir, menimbang-nimbang tawaran sepupunya. Wanita itu menghela napas sejenak sebelum mengangguk pelan tanda setuju. "Huffttt… _Call_! Karena aku hanya ingin membantumu. Tapi jangan lupa kesepakatan awal kita."

Senyuman yang bagi Luhan terlihat bodoh mengembang dibibir Kai tanpa bisa ia tahan. Dia tahu jika sepupu cantiknya ini bisa diandalkan. "Arraso Arraso… Tidak perlu khawatir. Kau akan mendapatkannya."

.

.

.

.

.

XoXo Restaurant. Sebuah restaurant terkenal yang terletak didistrict gangnam. Tempat makan yang strategis dengan nuansa eropa yang sangat kental menjadi salah satu kelebihan dari restaurant ini. Selain itu menu makanan yang beragam, pelayanan yang cepat, dan harga yang ekonomis juga menjadi poin plus tersendiri. Dan satu lagi yang membuat pengunjung-Terutama wanita- betah berlama-lama di restaurant ini. Oh Sehun!

Oh Sehun adalah head Chef yang terkenal dengan sifat dingin dan tegasnya. Dia tidak segan-segan memecat anak buahnya yang melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja. Pria dengan tubuh tinggi, kulit putih, bentuk tubuh proposional dan wajah tampan ini berhasil menjadi mascot penarik perhatian utama, membuat para wanita menjerit saat melihatnya.

Seperti saat ini misalnya Sehun yang tengah membawakan hidangan untuk tamu special yang beruntung mendapat pelayan langsung darinya hari ini tidak luput menarik perhatian beberapa pasang mata anak hawa.

"Kyaaa! _Chef_ Oh semakin tampan saja." Jerit seorang salah satu pengunjung wanita.

"Lihat tatapan matanya yang tajam itu! _Oh my god He's Very Cool._ "

"Astaga aku ingin bercinta dengannya. Pasti dia sangat hebat ranjang. Lihat lengannya yang berotot itu!"

Tanpa memperdulikan jeritan-jeritan memuakan yang menyapa telinganya, Sehun menghampiri sebuah meja yang dihuni oleh seorang pria dengan tubuh yang terbalut rapi dalam setelan jas hitam. Tangan pria itu memegang sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah. Pria itu Nampak gelisah dan sesekali melirik ke arah arlojinya. Dari gerak-geriknya bisa disimpulkan pria ini tengah menunggu kekasih yang sebentar lagi akan dilamarnya.

"Ini hidangannya, selamat menikmati!" Ujar Sehun sopan, sedikit membungkukan kepalanya sembari meletakan hidangan special yang dibuatnya diatas meja.

Baru saja dia berniat melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke dapur, namun sebuah suara menginterupsi langkahnya.

"Hidangan macam apa ini? Bukankah aku meminta hidangan terbaik? Kenapa kau malah memberikan makanan murahan ini? Kau menghinaku?" Pria itu menggebrak meja makan, melampiaskan amarahnya. Restaurant macam apa yang menyajikan _Omurice_ sebagai hidangan spesialnya? Sungguh tidak professional!

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kemeja pria itu. Matanya tertuju pada omurice dengan saus berbentuk hati diatasnya dan irisan tomat serta potongan brokoli sebagai garnisnya.

"Kau tahu arti _omurice_? Nama makanan ini diambil dari kata _omelet_ dan _rice_ yang berarti telur dadar dan nasi. Nama yang sangat sederhana bukan? Cara pembuatannya pun tidak kalah sederhana. Kau harus memasak nasi gorengnya dulu dan kemudian buatlah telur dadar di wajan yang dadar. Tambahkan nasi goreng yang kau buat tadi keatas telur dadar yang baru setengah matang. Setelah itu balutkan bagian atas nasi goreng dengan telur dadar yang tidak tertutup nasi."

Pria itu menatap Sehun dengan tatapan aneh, ada apa dengan _Chef_ dihadapannya ini. Untuk apa dia menjelaskan semua itu padanya? "Yak! Bukan itu yang kupermasalahkan. Maksud-…."

"Sederhana dan apa adanya itu yang menjadi sifat _omurice_. Bukankah itu sama dengan cinta?"

"Eh?"

"Cinta adalah saat dihatimu muncul debaran hanya dengan melihat sifatnya yang apa adanya. Cinta yang terlihat sederhana tapi abadi dihati keduanya." Sehun mengambil kotak beludru merah yang tergeletak begitu saja didepan pria itu. Dia mengambil cincin didalamnya dan meletakan cincin itu kedalam genggaman tangan pria itu.

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri tuan. Jika wanita itu mencintaimu apa adanya dia akan dengan senang hati menerima mu. Jangan memaksakan dirimu sendiri. Aku lihat kau sepertinya tidak nyaman dengan jas ini."

"A-aku bukan orang yang romantis. Aku takut dia menolak lamaranku karena itu." Lirih sang pria.

Sehun menepuk bahu pria itu mencoba menyemangati sang tamu restaurant. "Aku tahu perasaan itu. Memang menyakitkan saat orang yang kita cintai menolak kita. Tapi aku yakin jika kekasihmu benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Chagiya! Maaf aku terlambat, jalanan sungguh macet." Gerutu seorang wanita yang datang menghampiri meja sang pria. Wanita itu mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya bingung, saat melihat kekasihnya nampak akrab dengan _Chef_ terkenal di restaurant ini.

" _Good Luck!"_ Seru Sehun sembari meninggalkan keduanya pergi. Sehun menghapus keringat dingin yang tiba-tiba membanjiri dahinya. Tubuhnya berusaha menahan getaran yang mulai menimbulkan reaksi. Tadi itu dekat sekali.

Bisa Sehun dengar suara pekikan kebahagian dari pria tadi, sebelum memasuki dapurnya. Sepertinya lamaran pria itu berhasil. Sekelebat ingatan masa lalu muncul dipikiran Sehun. _'Kenapa dia tidak melakukan hal yang sama seperti wanita itu?'_ Batinnya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Berusaha mengenyahkan ingatan buruknya. Seseorang harus selalu melihat kedepan bukan?

Tangan Sehun terulur mengambil beberapa buah tomat dan pisau. Dia harus kembali fokus bekerja, harinya masih panjang dan dia tidak mau mengecewakan pegunjungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini restaurantmu Kai?" Tanya Luhan dengan mata berbinar-binar kagum. Tidak dia sangka sepupunya punya restaurant semewah ini. Salah satu dari impiannya, mendirikan restaurant mewah bergaya eropa. Dan sepertinya sepupunya sudah mencuri langkah lebih dulu untuk mengungulinya.

Suara music klasik terdengar memanjakan telinga saat mereka memasuki bagian dalam restaurant. Aroma makanan yang khas menyapa indra penciuman, begitu menggugah selera siapapun. Belum lagi pahatan-pahatan patung dewa dewi yang tersebar disisi restaurant. Membuat Luhan semakin terkagum-kagum dibuatnya.

"Iya. Asal kau tahu saja, restaurantku ini adalah salah satu restaurant terbaik di Seoul." Bangga Kai. Tidak ada salahnya kan menyombongkan hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri? Kai membangun restaurant ini dari titik nol tanpa campur tangan siapapun, termasuk orang tuanya.

" _Jinja_? Tidak kusangka kau bisa membangun restaurant dan menjadi sesukses ini. Aku kira sepupu bodohku ini hanya akan menjadi _cleaning service_." Puji Luhan dengan nada setengah menghina yang sukses membuat sang sepupu memperlihatkan delikan matanya yang aneh dan menambah kadar kejelekan Kai menurut Luhan.

"Kurang ajar! Apa pergaulan di China membuatmu jadi suka menghina orang lain? Seingatku dulu kau sangat manis dan penurut." Kai mengingat-ngingat kembali saat-saat masa kecilnya bersama Luhan dulu. Sepupunya itu sangatlah cengeng, tidak bisa diganggu dan dikerjai sedikit dia akan menangis. Itu sebabnya Luhan sering dibully dan Kai sebagai sepupu yang baik selalu berusaha melindungi Luhan dari teman-temannya yang nakal. Ah, jika mengingat kenangan masa kecilnya dia jadi merindukan saat-saat itu.

Entah apa yang terjadi saat sepupunya itu pindah ke China. Sekarang Luhan sudah tumbuh menjadi wanita yang kuat. Membuatnya merasa sedikit kehilangan orang yang bisa dilindunginya. Beruntung dia bertemu Kyungsoo, wanita itu membuatnya merasa menjadi pahlawan lagi. Sikap lembutnya membuat Kai ingin selalu melindunginya.

"Zaman sudah berubah Kai. Jika aku tetap menjadi wanita seperti itu, emansipasi wanita tidak akan pernah berhasil."

"Astaga, percaya diri sekali rusa gila ini. Tanpa ada kau juga wanita tetap bisa ber-emansipasi. Kau kira ini jaman penjajahan?"

"Lebih baik percaya diri daripada minder. Omong-omong, dimana sahabat gay mu itu?"

"Dia bukan gay Luhan. Sudah berapa kali kubilang. Mungkin didapur, biasa sibuk dengan eksperimennya." Kai berdecak pelan mendengar Luhan yang terus-terusan mengira Sehun Gay. Sehun masih straight Kai tahu itu. Buktinya kejantanannya bisa mengeras saat Kai mengajaknya menonton video porno straight.. Tentu saja dia melakukan itu secara diam-diam, bisa gawat jika istrinya tahu. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada lubang hangat istrinya jika hal itu terjad.

Kai berjalan kearah dapur. Pandangannya mengedar mencari sosok tinggi dengan rambut almond yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya.

"Sehun!" Panggilnya saat mendapati sahabatnya yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan bahan-bahan masakan.

Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sang pemilik restaurant berjalan menghampirinya bersama dengan seorang wanita mungil dengan rambut madu. Mereka berdua terlihat dekat. Sejenak Sehun sempat mengira wanita itu adalah selingkuhan bossnya. Tapi mengingat bossnya ini sangat mencintai istrinya, dienyahkannya pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

"Ada apa _Hyung_?" Tanya Sehun dengan kening mengkerut, bingung. Matanya melirik pelan wanita itu, mengatisipasi pergerakannya agar jarak mereka berjauhan. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar pelan seiring dengan semakin mendekatnya jarak mereka.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak! Seharusnya kau berdiskusi denganku dulu hyung. Jangan memutuskan seenaknya!" Protes Sehun saat mendengar ide yang dilontarkan pemilik restaurant sekaligus sahabatnya ini, Kim Jongin atau yang lebih akrab disapa Kai.

Kai menghela napas berat, sudah dia duga Sehun akan bereaksi seperti ini. Apa dia tidak berniat sembuh dari penyakitnya?

"Aku tidak berdiskusi karena tahu bagaimana reaksimu. Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan _eomma_ mu? Dia sangat ingin melihatmu memiliki pendamping."

"Iya tapi bukan begini caranya, Hyung. Setidaknya berikan aku kesempatan untuk berpikir."

"Sampai kapan Sehun-ah? Umurmu sudah memasuki kepala 3. Sudah sangat matang untuk membina hubungan."

"Tapi-…."

"Eum, maaf menginterupsi drama kalian. Tapi, bisakah aku pindah duduk disekitar sana? Demi tuhan kalian membuatku tampak seperti orang asing bodoh disini." Teriak Luhan dari ujung meja.

Luhan tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa pria albino itu menyuruhnya untuk duduk diujung meja. Bukan masalah besar jika hanya meja segi empat biasa. Tapi ini? Meja persegi panjang yang Luhan yakin panjangnya bis mencapai 5 meter. Dan mereka bertiga duduk disisi yang berjauhan. Lebih tepatnya hanya Luhan yang dijauhkan. Sedangkan dua pria bodoh itu duduk berdekatan dan asik memainkan drama keluarga tanpa memperdulikan Luhan. Mau ditaruh dimana harga diri Luhan saat dirinya didiskriminasi seperti ini?

Sekarang Luhan menyesal sudah menyetujui perjanjian ini. Jika saja tawaran yang diberikan si hitam jelek itu tidak menggiurkan, sudah dipastikan sekarang Luhan sudah tidur bersantai dikasur _King Sizenya_ tanpa harus repot-repot membuntuti Kai kesini.

"Tentu saja Luhan, mendekat-…"

Kai yang baru sadar dengan kehadiran sepupunya yang terasingkan itu merasa sedikit iba. Dia hampir saja menawarkan Luhan untuk duduk dikursi sebelahnya jika saja Sehun tidak menyelanya.

"Jangan mendekat! Tetap disana sampai pembicaraan ini selesai." Putus Sehun dengan suara setengah berteriak agar Luhan mendengarnya. Gila! Hanya dengan melihat Luhan dari jarak 5 meter saja sudah membuat jari-jari tangan Sehun gemetaran. Apalagi jika Luhan mendekat. Bisa hancur reputasi dan image dingin yang sudah dia bangun.

"Mwo?! Yak! Kau ini tidak sopan sekali. Aku tamu disini." Protes Luhan dari kejauhan. Andai sepatu yang dipakainya bukan barang Limited Edition, sudah dipastikan benda tumpul dibagian bawah sepatunya akan melayang ke kepala si albino.

Sehun mengendikan bahunya tidak perduli dengan protesan Luhan. "Siapa dia? Jangan bilang dia jalang yang kau maksud hyung." Tanyanya pada Kai. Sungguh mulut tajamnya itu sangat sulit dikontrol.

"Albino Sialan…" Desis Luhan dari kejauhan. Wanita itu tidak terima dikatakan jalang. Dia itu wanita high class. Tidak bisakah Sehun membedakannya?

"Jaga mulutmu Sehun. Dia sepupuku namanya Luhan. Dia bekerja sebagai _foodblogger_ dan akan me _review_ menu makanan di _Caf_ é kita." Terang Kai, tidak terima juga saat sepupunya dikatakan jalang oleh mulut tajam sahabatnya ini.

" _Foodblogger_?"

Sehun melirik kearah Luhan sekilas sebelum kemudian ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman remeh. Yang benar saja. Tidak mungkin Luhan foodblogger. Wanita itu lebih terlihat seperti wanita pemuja kesempurnaan tubuh yang kerjaannya memakan tumbuh-tumbuhan dan rela menekan rasa laparnya hanya demi sebuah tubuh kurus kering. Ayolah apa mereka tidak pernah membaca berita tentang orang-orang kelaparan di Afghanistan? Seharusnya mereka bersyukur masih bisa mendapatkan makanan dengan mudah.

"Apa? Kau meragukan keahlianku?" Tantang Luhan saat melihat senyuman remeh yang ditujukan Sehun untuknya.

Kai memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat tanda-tanda perdebatan yang akan pecah kembali antara keduanya. "Kembali ke topik awal kita. Luhan akan membantu menyembuhkan penyakitmu Sehun. Percayalah sepupuku punya banyak pengalaman tentang _namja_."

Entah apa yang membuat Kai seyakin itu Luhan bisa menyembuhkan penyakitnya. Sehun sudah mengusahakan segala cara dengan pergi ke psikiater dan mengikuti berbagai macam terapi dan hasilnya nihil. Orang professional saja gagal menyembuhkannya apalagi Luhan.

Sehun akui Luhan cantik dan membuatnya sempat tertarik diawal. Tapi semua pemikirannya berubah begitu wanita itu membuka mulutnya. Sangat jauh dari tipe Sehun yang lebih menyukai wanita yang kalem dan manis.

Tiba-tiba terlintas ide dipikiran Sehun. Pria itu membuat seringaian samar yang luput dari pandangan Kai dan Luhan.

"Baik. Aku akan mencobanya." Ujar Sehun tiba-tiba. Menimbulkan reaksi tidak percaya dari raut wajah Kai dan Luhan.

" _Jeongmal?_ Kau setuju?" Tanya Kai memastikan. Kai sudah hampir melonjak senang saat Sehun menyetujui usulannya. Lagipula ini demi kebaikan Sehun juga.

"Tergantung apa dia tahan menghadapiku." Jawab Sehun sembari melemparkan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan pada Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

Haihai~ Author baru hadir! Sebelumnya Rara sering post cerita di wattpad dan ini pertama kalinya publish di FFN.

Gimana? Jelek ya? Mau dilanjut? ChanBaeknya chap depan baru dimunculin ya.

Oh iya, fanfic ini Rara bikin khusus untuk meramaikan **Big Event HunHan Indonesia**. Terima Kasih untuk admin HHI Ka Re yang udah mengadakan event ini. Semoga yang ikut banyak dan Fanfic HunHan juga ikut bertebaran/?

Jangan lupa Review, Follow dan Fav ya Jika berkenan.

See Ya

Miss HunHan, 22 Maret 2016.


End file.
